Herbs and Old Spice
by Chamberpot
Summary: One has the scent of herbs, the other Old Spice. Combined, can a Fishing Trip be even more glorious?


**Herbs and Old Spice**

Beer was a good, healthy drink for a cop like me. It made you feel like a man. It made you feel powerful. It made you feel…fine.

Bella had cooked dinner, like she usually did. There was not much food in the house to begin with, but she was able to bring up some fish that was stored in the freezer. And dumping a couple cans of corn, and potatoes, it became quite a delicious meal.

"So," I asked, taking another drag from the beer can. I belched loudly. "Who's coming to pick you up? I can hardly keep track of the guys you end up having over. One moment it was that Cullen boy, and the next moment it's Jacob Black."

"Dad," she murmured, taking her plate (which hardly had much food on it to begin with) to the sink and washed it off before placing it in the dishwasher. "I'm…going out with Jacob Black."

I pounded my fist down on the table, ecstatic. "That's great, Bella! Billy told me how much Jacob liked you. You kids will hit it off, I know you will. Damn it, that's some great news. Better than that shit you were spinning about that Cullen kid. After throwing you through that window-

"Dad," she replied, "he didn't throw me through a window. I slipped and fell…"

"Thrown, fell, it's all the same to me," I said, shrugging. Pointing a finger at Bella, I narrowed my eyes. "Don't lie to me, Bella. I am a cop."

"I know, I know," she said, walking over to me and picking up my plate. The doorbell rang, and I jumped out of my seat. Bella eyed me strangely, but I winced and raked a hand through my greasy hair. I felt a bit of dandruff. I shook it from my fingers.

Bella made her way to the door, but I took her anorexic body and threw it against the wall. She cried out in pain from the impact, but I beat her to door. I breathed out, made myself seem relaxed, and then opened the door.

There he was, the gorgeous beast. Billy Efrem Black, the reservation leader and father of the Jacob Black. Billy had the body of Fabio, I know all too well of course. His long hair, once black, licked with grey, blew gently in the wind. His eyes gazed into mine, they were black and their depths were enticing.

"Charlie," he said the tone of his voice rich and tinged with a sensuality I only knew. He coughed, and then gazed to his son. "Anyway, Jacob said he was going to hang out with Bella today while we went fishing."

"Oh, yeah," I said, gazing to Bella. "Bella told me that today, too. Well, you guys should probably get a move on. And, we'll get a move on too."

"Yeah," Jacob said, gazing to his father and cocking an eyebrow. "My dad seems really excited to go." He looked over to Bella, and smiled warmly. "Come on, Bella. Let's go leave these guys alone."

"Yeah," Bella replied, casting a glance at me. "Well, have fun fishing dad. Last time you didn't bring home any fish. You said you were."

"Billy and I just got so hungry that we ate them all," I replied, seeing his glance of worry. "So, we will try to bring back some."

"All right, it's just that when you _told_ me, I didn't cook anything. We had no food in the house for three days until you realized that there was nothing to eat."

"Oh," I said, remembering that, "but then again, Bella, you don't eat."

"What do you mean?" She replied. "You see me eat."

"Whatever," I said, shoving my one hand into my pocket to conceal my raging boner that I was getting from Billy's sensual glare. I took my free hand and shoved Bella out the door towards Jacob. Jacob caught her, and steadied her.

"Have fun you two," Billy said, scooting back so that they could maneuver past him. They did, walking slowly towards Bella's car. Bella looked back at me once or twice. I kept smiling and praying to god that she would just get the hell of the premises.

When they had finally gotten in the car, drove off, Billy turned to look at me. He ran his tongue over his teeth and lips. "Charlie," he growled.

"Billy," I replied, standing away from the door and gesturing dramatically with my hand.

"I see that even before we start," he whispered, "you're already ready."

"I can't help it," I replied, clasping my hand around my member, "your presence is like a wolf. And I am your prey."

"Well," he said, wheeling towards me, "as the _wolf_, I want to feast upon my prey."

"Here?" I said, surprised. "But what if the kids walk in?"

"Its fine," he said, "we can always ask if they… want to join in." He winked at me.

I gasped. "Billy! I'm a cop, not a pedophile."

He laughed a rich laugh; it reminded me of musical spirit of the earth. "Fine, we'll go fishing, Charlie." He glared at me. "Will those fish continue to bite?"

"They're always biting for you, Billy," I replied, knowing well enough he meant my penis.

* * *

We drove off towards our fishing spot. Charlie and I had indeed gone here multiple times to fish. But, we had a select spot in which we would pitch our tents. It was a nice area, and perfect for what we did. We could strip naked and go for a swim in the lake, or, we could wander aimlessly through the forest. Men things, you know?

As we drove there, Billy kept plastering his hands against my crotch. And a few times I got so surprised that I nearly caused the car to fly into the incoming traffic. And when I looked over to him he was grinning. Oh Billy.

We reached the fishing spot an hour later. Billy helped what he could when it came to the items in the back of the car. I let him carry the heaviest things because he was on wheels.

The earth was worn when we usually camped. That was how we knew it was ours. In a matter of minutes we had pitched the tent. I hurried to roll out the sleeping blankets, listening to him whine about wanting me. I liked it when he whined.

When I was finished, I helped him out of the wheelchair and into the tent, closing the flap to give us privacy. We sat facing one another like young couple ready to do the deed for the first time. But actually, we had done it many times. We were just that gay.

"Very well," Billy said, removing his rawhide vest and unbuttoning his denim long sleeved shirt. I turned to him, and started stripping too. Being a cop, I wasn't that much in shape, but it hardly mattered to Billy. His skin was leathery like a beat up shoe.

His torso was naked, and I gazed at it hungrily.

"Come here," he beckoned. "I want you to play bad cop with me, Chief Swan."

"With pleasure," I said, smirking. I leaned over him, slowly pinning him down on the sleeping blanket. I ran my right hand through his long black hair and then down his shoulder to his tiny bud of a nipple. I ran my fingers around the tiny bud, coaxing it to come to a rise.

He hissed with pleasure, and closed his eyes. "God, your touch is rough…"

"And your skin isn't?" I taunted, placing my moving hand on the sleeping blanket, and taking the other one and paying attention to the other nipple.

"Well," he said, "aren't we being a little cocky today." His hand rand down the trail of hair leading to my naval and then to the button holding my jeans together. He flicked those with his fingers, and then unzipped my zipper. The hiss echoed the room, like music.

"I can feel you," he whispered, "You want my touch."

"Yes," I replied, I thrust my hips and my swelled penis into his hands. His hand dove into the space created by the parted denim and gripped my balls hidden behind my cotton briefs. I was in shock, and I quickly tumbled onto the blanket, enjoying his touch.

He straddled me, his hand still in my pants. "Now," he said, "let's debrief you." His hand left me, and then yanked my pants down. They slid past my legs, and he slid up higher so that our cocks pressed against each other. He rocked back and forth as he ripped the pants off my legs and then threw them on the ground. I was now only in briefs. He unbuttoned the flap, and slid his hand inside to cup my balls. They were hot and ready for him to play with.

I was already in a fit; beads of sweat were erupting on my forehead. He shot a glance up at me, and then bent down to play with my earlobe. His tongue snaked out, and his teeth nibbled.

"Billy," I rasped, "I think I'm going to …"

"I know," he replied, his fingers snaking to my tip, feeling the pre cum. "Come on, Chief Swan. Cock your gun for me. Give me a shot."

Before I knew it, my seed shot out and coated his fingers and hand. He smiled at this, and he ran his fingers to his hair, using it as gel to hold back his hair. I cringed at this, but he smiled.

"It works, you know," he said, "it's amazing for these kinds of predicaments." He bent down and placed a kiss on my lips.

I took this tender moment to flip him over and then pin him while I ravished him. My hand flew to my bag, grabbing the handcuffs from inside and quickly clipping his hands to the pole at the back of the tent.

"Charlie," he said, "I didn't think you'd bring these out."

"But I did," I replied, "what do you think I would do? Use them on those crack dealers and such I catch on the streets? No, I got better and important reasons to use these for." I licked a long path down his stomach, and then to his pants. I stripped him, briefs included, in one quick rip.

We were now totally naked. I quickly cupped his balls, and scooted farther down the blanket. I snaked my tongue to his enraged member. And then, I quickly suckled it before he could protest or say another word. He gasped instantly, moaned my name, and then started bucking higher into my mouth.

I started pulling on his penis, like a child would with a lollypop. I wanted that flavor. I wanted that extract of Billy; I've had it too many times before. But this time, I wanted it so much that I could hardly wait.

"Charlie…" His hoarse voice cooed. And then, he exploded in my mouth. He filled me with his extract and I was in heaven. It tasted like herbal essence (yes, the shampoo) in my mouth. Not like I had tried it before, but the scent was very earthy. And I knew that Billy enjoyed our trips to the lake and to other nature preserves. So, it made perfect sense that his extract would be of that smell.

When he was nearly finished, I wiped some onto my finger. With that, I shoved my finger up his asshole. He cried out, and then grunted.

"You weren't prepared for that?"

"No," he said, "I'm never prepared for anything you give me."

He must have shot me a grin, because he then moaned when I started thrusting my finger in and out of his asshole. He was so tight, and the lubricant from his penis made my finger slid up and down like a bow on a violin.

After a while, I removed my finger and snuck it to my lips, sucking on it. His eyes widened and he raised his hips up at me, telling me he was ready. Removing my finger from my mouth, I grabbed his hips and brushed my erection near his asshole. He moaned. And with his ass already lubricated, it was good enough for me to shove my penis right in.

He roared from the impact, and a few veins started popping out of his skin on his forehead. His eyes turned primal. He gritted his teeth, his hands twisting in the handcuffs.

"You sound so beastly, it's delicious," I answered back, finding a pace to fuck at.

And did we fuck? We did it for an hour, and with the pace I was going at, thank god he was already in a wheelchair! His ass would be sore for a week. It wasn't until the end that I unlocked his hands from the cuffs, and let him embrace me. And he did, squeezing my clenched cheeks, his legs wrapped tightly around my lower half.

"Charlie Swan," he said finally after our fucking had ceased. "That was amazing."

"Oh Billy," I responded, "I'll let you paint with all the colors of my wind any day."

He laughed lightly at my little joke. And we curled up together, content.

* * *

When we returned home, Bella's truck was home. I groaned, and Billy took his hand and placed it on my arm. His way of telling me that things would be okay.

When I stepped out of the cab, Bella was already at my side. I shoved our 'camping supplies' into her hands. Jacob went to help Billy out of the cab and into his wheelchair.

"Oh," Bella began, "where's the fish dad?"

I quickly looked at Billy.

"We dropped them off at Leah Clearwater's house. She's a better cook than you are."

I nodded to this, relieved that Billy could whip up a story so quickly. And Bella believed it.

"I'll see you later, Jacob!" Bella called over her shoulder while sauntering back to the house with the supplies ready to crush her thin frame. I smiled, _I got that bitch whipped_.

"Charlie," I heard Billy say, and I turned back to look at him. But it was the same long, lingering, look that we always gave each other when we had to part ways. Jacob looked at us, and then laughed.

"Aw, grow up dad," he said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. This stirred Billy from our tense moment and he looked up at his son, clasping his hand.

"I'll grow up when you do, Jacob."

I laughed.


End file.
